


Need You, Please

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam needs someone after Dean’s death.





	Need You, Please

Jo headed back out to the front of the newly built Roadhouse, eager to kick anyone who was still drinking out and head to bed.  She had a tub for the dirty plates hooked under her arm, beginning her rounds of busing tables.

Only a couple people were still there, grumbling as Jo asked them to head on home.  Finally the place was empty and she began to scrub the bartop.

When she had relaxed and was nearly done, the door slammed open.  Instinct had the gun out from under the counter and pointing at the door in less than two seconds, the silhouette of a man the only thing she could see.

“We’re closed, you’ll have to come back tomorrow,” Jo said with an authoritative tone, clicking the safety of the gun off.  The man ignored her words, taking a few steps inside of the bar.

“Closed, I said,” Jo repeated, finger hovering above the trigger.

Two more steps and the man came into the light of the bar.  Jo’s hands lowered the gun, safety clicked back on, as she recognized Sam’s tear-stained face.

“Sam?” she asked, putting the gun down and running around the bar, barely able to get to Sam before he collapsed.  He was crying, sobbing more like it, when her arms wrapped around him.  She quickly checked him for injuries, but found none.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Jo asked, panic in her voice.  She’d never have guessed that a Winchester would come into her bar so distraught and it terrified her.

“D-dean…” was all Sam could get out between his sobs, and she suddenly understood.

Dean was dead.

As best she could, Jo hooked Sam’s arm around her shoulders, standing him up and taking him to the back, where she had a room set up for late nights.  Jo sat him on the bed, moving to go back and pour him a drink before Sam’s large hands held her close.

“Don’t leave me, Jo,” Sam whispered, the yearning in his voice obvious.  “Stay.”

Immediately Jo’s arms were around Sam’s shoulders, holding him close to her.  She shushed him as comfortingly as she could, stroking her fingers through his hair.  After a while, Sam’s tears ceased and they were left just holding each other.

Jo stayed still, unsure of what to do.  Sure, she knew hunters who’d died before, she knew hunters who’d lost family members before. But there was nothing like the bond that the Winchesters had, and she had no words of comfort to give Sam.

Before she could think of anything to say, Sam’s fingers tightened on her waist, his head moving upward to nuzzle against her neck.  “Sam?” Jo asked, feeling his lips press against her skin.

Sam didn’t respond, but his hands slipped underneath the hem of her shirt, rough fingers tickling her sensitive skin.  “Sam?” she asked again, hands moving to cover his.

“Jo, just –“ Sam leaned back, looking at her seriously.  His eyes were still bright with tears.  “Need you, need you, please…”

Jo took a minute to herself, wondering if she should say no because of Sam’s vulnerability in this moment. One last, “Please,” from Sam was all it took for her to nod, though, his hands immediately sliding upward to remove her shirt.

Once Jo gave Sam the okay, he was like a starved man.  He removed all of her clothing as quickly as possible, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed.  He murmured things like “Need you,” “Don’t leave me,” and “Can’t lose anyone else” against her skin, making tears spring to her eyes.  Jo kept doing her best to sooth him, but nothing seemed to help until the condom was on and he was sheathed inside of her.  

Sam froze on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck as he let her adjust.  Jo’s fingers trailed through his hair as she kissed his cheek and head, clinging to him as he was to her in this moment.  They’d both lost someone, she realized, and she was feeling the loss now, too, even if it wasn’t as hard as Sam was feeling it.

That thought passed quickly, though, as Sam began to move.  His hips translated every need to her, letting them share the feeling of loss and need for comfort between them.

There was no assumption of anything between them, the feeling of each other enough for now.

They finished together, cleaning quickly before Jo got them settled underneath the covers.  In the dark, as she thought Sam had fallen asleep, she heard one last whisper.

“Thank you, Jo.”

She didn’t respond, merely threading her fingers through his hair again and hoping that tomorrow would be a new, better day.


End file.
